Crucible Era Trials
All new sections will be bolded and underlined. Sections to be removed will have a strike-through. Grunt The grunt trial staying as an academic trial seems to work pretty well. I think a big help to getting functioning grunts into trials is to have them designate some form of proficiency. Trials *Must have an approved Verdish name. *Pass a fighting assessment under the supervision of a Command Staff member. **'Designate a primary style.' **'Show basic capacity to use that style.' *Pass the Grunt section of The Trials of Verdite. Footman Footman disparity is a huge problem. As it is the backbone of all standard tests, it needs to produce fighters who have '''dependable' combat ability. '' # Adding sections that require the fighter to show team-play ability can eliminate a major concern the testing license attempted to fix. Trials *Must have Footman Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Pass the Footman section of The Trials of Verdite. *Defeat 2 Grunts in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 4 Orcs in a 4v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Orc Shield-men in a 2v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Be able to catch/deflect/dodge a javelin thrown at you without getting hit from 12 feet away. Your feet must stay stationary until the javelin is thrown. You must be unarmed and with no shield or armor. (4 out of 5) *While defending a stationary person: Block arrows shot at you from 15 feet away with a skirmisher shield. You and your protected target may not receive any form of hit. (4 out of 5) *'Fight a Vanguard/Knight/Champion with a Footman ally. in a 2v1 battle. Prove your ability to take advantage of your numbers. You are not required to win the fight. (2 out of 3 attempts to show proper approach and technique)' *Defeat a Grunt: **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) Vanguard The Vanguard trial seems to produce reliable fighters. I think spear proficiency is something we are really not stressing enough. I'd like to add a trial similar to the elite trials. Trials *Defeat 1 Footman and 1 Grunt in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 5 Orcs in a 5v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *'Defeat a Grunt Round-shield with a spear/pike. (1 out of 3)' *Defeat 3 Orc Shield-men in a 3v1 battle. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman: **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) **Pole-Red to Pole-Red (2 out of 3) *Defeat a fully leather-armored footman shield-man in a 1v1 battle (2 out of 3) *Prove your stamina by defeating a series of grunts in ten 1v1 duels using shields. (8 out of 10) Knight The Knight trial seems to be in a good place as well. But I think a problem with the elite tests is they were never updated to the growing tendencies of the lower ranks. Weapon advantage in ancient Antioch was less powerful than modern meta. As such the section allowing you to just use weapon advantage to win is too easy and not representative of the trials. Ancient Antioch also used high-power footmen for the same weapon class face-offs, something we call Vanguards today. Making part of the knight test redundant. Once a Knight, the seal of Kel’Morleac is worn upon their garb. (Red) Trials *Must have Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Attend forges and help with the construction of a full suit of armor. *Defeat a Footman and a Vanguard in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman Vanguard: **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) **Yellow to Yellow. (2 out of 3) **A flail man, shield to shield. (2 out of 3) *'Overcome unfavorable situations:' **Defeat a Grunt shield-man with a single blue. (1 out of 3) **'Defeat a Footman round-shield with a pike/spear (1 out of 3)' **Defeat a Footman shield-man with a red, the shield must break. (2 out of 3) **'Using a shield, defeat a footman shields-man who is using a flail. (2 out of 3)' *Defeat a Vanguard 1v1. You have any weapon choice. **Single Blue (2 out of 3) **Spear/Pike (2 out of 3) **Red (2 out of 3) **Archer (2 out of 3) **Florentine (2 out of 3) **Shields-man (2 out of 3) *Deliver a kill shot to a berserking Orc: **Arrow. (2 out of 3) **Javelin. (2 out of 3) **Rock. (1 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Grunts wielding Katanas in a 3v1 battle. You have any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *'Be able to beat a current knight in a series of duels. You must win 3 out of 10 of the duels. The duels can be any or all of the following formats:' **'Any weapon choice' **'Matching weapons' Champion Champion like Knight has to come in line with proving you are better than the previous rank. So you can no longer just abuse weapon advantage to do so. Once a Champion, the seal of Residen is worn upon their garb. (Blue) Trials *Must have two sets of Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Can tactically command a battle group. *Defeat two Vanguards in a 2v1 battle, any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Knight, You have any weapon choice: **Heavy Redsman. (2 out of 3) **Light Redsman. (2 out of 3) **Shield-Man. (2 out of 3) **Florentine. (2 out of 3) **Spearman/Pikeman. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Knight: **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Orcs using only '''projectiles. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman wielding a heavy red, while using a single blue/green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman tower shield-man with a single blue. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 single blue '''Katana and 2 single green Javelin Footmen, in a 4v1 battle with any weapon choice. (The footman may not throw the javelin): **Enemy surrounding, from a distance where your swords are touching each-other's at max reach. (2 out of 3) **Enemy in a wall. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Footman spearman/Pikeman with no starting weapon. (2 out of 3) will be matched fairly in terms of physical strength *Defeat a Vanguard and a Footman in a 2v1 battle: **Single Blue to Single Blues. (2 out of 3) **Red to Reds. (2 out of 3) **Florentine to Florentines. (2 out of 3) **Green to Greens. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shields. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 3 Grunts wielding Reds in a 3v1 battle. You have any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) Warlord Warlord trials were never quite revisited after the last overhaul. Added some trials. Once a Warlord, the seal of Kelm is worn upon their garb. (Gold) Trials *Must have three sets of Elite Level garb (refer to the garb standards section for specifics). *Defeat 3 Footman shield-men in a 3v1 battle. Any weapon choice. (2 out of 3) *Prove your stamina by defeating a series of Knights in ten 1v1 duels using shields. (7 out of 10) *Defeat a fully chain-armored Footman Vanguard shield-man with a single blue. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Champion **Red to Red. (2 out of 3) **Shield to Shield. (2 out of 3) **Blue to Blue. (2 out of 3) **Green to Green. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a Champion shields-man with a red. (2 out of 3) *Defeat a fully chain-armored Champion shields-man shield to shield. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Grunts wielding Katanas, you may only use projectiles. (2 out of 3) *Defeat 2 Footman Spearman with a dagger. (2 out of 3) *Defeat two Knights wielding katanas. Using any melee red/black weapon style. (2 out of 3)